Cicero Tiberius Shadolan
Cicero Tiberius Shadolan is a human hexblade, douchebag, and womanizer from Tindersmarsh, Baldur. Cicero is incredibly lucky, and has a strong knowledge of mathematics comparable to that of Claire. Since being introduced to the game as part of a heist, he has displayed both prodigious skill at and a great interest in Double Dragon Ante. Cicero has a strong fondness for the company of dwarven women, and will go out of the way to attract them. When he first met the party, he believed fervently in the Throne of Prime, but has since converted to the worship of Vecna. We're not sure why. It's probably a secret. The Lucky Bastard Cicero is a 5' 8'', 190lb human with light skin and green eyes. '' He wears a ring on his left hand bearing the Shadolan crest. He also seems to persistanly wear a pair of doucheglasses, providing him with plenty of class but all hell when the lights go out. He wears light leather crossbowman armor and wields a hand and a half german style bastard sword given to him by his father. When he's not chopping off faces with his sword he will use his composite longbow to shoot fire arrows or dwarven panties at his enemies. He also carries a small dagger which he keeps in a sheath under his right sleeve. In Combat The bastard sword is also known as the hand and a half sword, able to be wielded as either a two or one handed weapon. This allows for a great degree of flexibility in combat. Nothing better could describe Cicero's combat style. Primarilly using his sword to land a couple of nice big smashing hits, he'll also take some time off to snipe his foes from afar with a bow, or cast cones of FFF, or just general manipulative fuckery. Although when tit comes to tat he is rather squishy and, against particularly terrifying foes, finds himself just landing as much damage as he can before flying into a wall. History Cicero Tiberius Shadolan was born in Tindersmarsh, the son of Tiberius Shadolan. His lineage has a tradition of turning out skillful hexblades, his father being known for slaying the great wyrm of King's Reach. Unfortunately he left his homeland before getting the chance to know his bossome mayor, going to get an education at the Baldur Library School. There he managed to pass all his classes and still remember about half of the classes through his drunken stupor and all the beard hair in his eyes. After completing his degree in the arcane arts he joined a revolutionary army and quickly rose to the rank of squad leader of a strike group. He had great success, even winning a duel against an enemy general. In Eon Cicero joined The Company after being introduced, with his companion Goneril Frontline Eleven, to the party in Prospero by Ethan Dragonslayer. Session 1 He immediately proved useful with his daring, skillful bluffing, and incredible luck. He acted as a high roller in the Elfwin Casino to help the party loot Coriander Highrun's airship. Winning 15,000 bling and three infamy points in prospero in the process. Session 2 Cicero begins the session by helping to break the lock on highrun's safe. Then when attacked by dragons he lets them taste his fire balls before retreating below deck for a quick heal. Then when one lands on the deck of the ship he charges up the stairs, leaps off the poopdeck, and smashes the dragon in the face. The ship is then attacked by a god and Cicero lends a hero point to Leilah to steer the ship. Ending the session by doing the dance of mockery in the river god's face Session 3 Session 4 The party is offered 2,000 NYGP to find a sword in a temple. They charge in and find themselves faced with a gigantic shiny golem...thing. They spend awhile figuring out why they can't smash it and eventually conclude that it needs to be dark. Eleven tries to hide the shiny stones in his stomach but Cicero is like, "I'mma let you finish but these dwarven panties are the best lampshades of all time." So, C'ro starts flying around, shooting dwarven panties at light stones, and generally makin' it rain. Then, once the existing stones are gone, he counterspells all future attempts. He then carves a ring of spell storing level 1 from the shiny gollem's corpse Session 5 The party finds itself crawling through an underground passageway. Cicero mostly follows everyone else for awhile. Then, when kruglor is seperated from the group, reccomends to ahsra that she communicate with ecphrasis to determine kruglor's status. After having been briefly stunned and recovering he is dimension doored in front of a heaping hunk of hell gollem and promptly procedes to charge at it and smash, dealing critical damage. Many massive amounts of damage later Cicero douche points another party member to claim the killing blow to the great gollem. Session 6 Cicero starts by giving Kruglor a scroll of restoration to recover shankbot con damage. The party is then in a room of infinite gears, and finite gollems/shankbots. They walk into the room and begin attempting to solve it... A gollem-master/mindflayer shows up and commands the world to attack them. Cicero gets shanked by 2 shankbots and vows revenge. 15 magic missiles later revenge is had. Cicero then climbs onto a pillar-gear in the hopes of flying around on it, but winds up throwing fire at the mindflayer instead. Session 7 The party works its way through a maze of mindflayer madness, involving a number puzzle. Cicero becomes extremely angry in an emotion stone room and yells at Aether to stop shanking herself. Then calming, he tries to not die until he manages to solve for a few correct doors. He is rewarded by some imaginary dwarves at the end of the maze telling ashra to destroy the world. Session 8 The party is in a room with 5 motherbrains and 5 tanks, they all walk to a respective tank and wait. Ashra's mom then ask for help and tells ashra to run. Cicero has found ashra to be rather benevolent and cool headed up untill now and so runs like fuck. Deceptive brains are then revealed to be one big rotting brain of evil, Xenteroth. Cicero interperets this to mean that Xenteroth was trying to trick ashra into detroying everything early and that her mother was trying to stop this and so imprisoned. Cicero distracts Xenteroth with some puzzles and dwarven porn, buying the party some time. Then smashes it for a nice chunk of damage. His primary damage methods used up he casts rage to help the rest of the party smash Xenny as well. The battle takes a turn for the worst Cicero sees his friends being killed, the world coming to an end, everything falling apart. He begins to lose hope, he was once too proud and thought that he could simply exist without relying on divine aide, or anyone's aide for that matter. He sees how ashra is kind yet lawful, he sees how Xenteroth is cruel and going against the will of greater powers, he sees a slender hand of vecna prodding them on towards salvation. That hand, that last hope, those five digits whithout which the party wouldn't have had a chance. Cicero gets down on one knee in battle and utters a prayer to vecna, pledging his worship. He accompanied the party to Mechanus, where he was instrumental in the party's passage through the storage matrix. With help from the rest of the party, he delivered the death blow to High Regent Xenteroth. In Relation Ashra: A manipulative purple squid with the power to eat brains. Actually Cicero considers her to be rather benevolent and feels a good degree of loyalty to her, at least until she manages to actually control him. Leilah: Reclusive, quiet, not his usual type but... nice ;) The buffs and heals are cool, she's a bit of a mamma's girl but, he can work with that. Eleven: Cicero's shiny pimpbot. They may not share exactly the same interests but they've had some interesting times together. Aether: Massive mood swings, he can't quite tell what's going on with her. she's kinda sexy but also scary Kruglor: DORF! ok nevermind, it's male. still, cool, i guess. does some cool stuff, really Cicero is just waiting to meet his daughters. Prince Avimeus: We totally have to go rollin' together sometime, pimp to the max! Claire: she's short enough, but even scarier than aether Fab D: this guy converted Cicero to Vecna, super douche extrordinaire, in a good way. Vecna: Cicero is cool working with this guy, some might call it worship, he calls it a mutually beneficial divine socialising. He has the Hand of Vecna. Shankbots: high five Xenteroth: yo dawg, you left some grey matter on my blade Dwarves: Helloo ladies Category:Baldur People Category:Player Characters